Laura the Unlucky
by reader-chic-2
Summary: A short story about why Laura and Ross never got together…well, publicly. Laura was just an unlucky girl at times. (ONLY HAPPENED IN MY MIND) (IDK WHAT THE POINT IS SO I GUESS IT'S FLUFF?) (ONE SHOT) (WARNING: MILDLY SUGGESTIVE SEXUAL THEMES) (JUST READ IT)


**Laura the Lucky**

 **Disclaimer: THIS IS FANFICTION. None of this happened except in my mind!**

 **A/N: could someone tell me where this came from? Looked through old documents & found an unfinished story so I finished it? Sure. ONESHOT. IDK what the point was supposed to be but...**

* * *

Laura Marano never considered herself a lucky girl. In fact, she liked to think herself to be the opposite. If any of her friends could vouch for her, and they would, they'd say she was an _un_ lucky person. When times were looking up, she'd take a fall off a cliff right back into the waters she had just climbed out of. You don't agree? 'She's famous' you say. 'Famous people have it all figured out, all together.'

"Ha! Wrong," Laura would then glare her eyes and frown at you like the scum you are.

However, there was one day that somehow fooled her. But before you see her one true exception, let's look at how many times she'd been so close and it all fell apart in her hands.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mom? Can you hear me?" Laura shouted into the phone. "Yes I got the part!" She was jumping and squealing for a good amount of time in _her_ dressing room for the brand new Disney show _Austin & Ally. _"… Yes, yes, go tell everyone. Don't forget V. Vanessa will be thrilled! She's into serious stuff, not – look she won't be jealous."

Laura continued to go over the details her agent had arranged with her. It took her all morning, namely because her parents were away on vacation with the rest of her family. Laura had stayed back just for this. It was worth it. Things were looking extremely up for her.

To this day, the overall outcome from _Austin & Ally _was good luck and fortune, and talent. However, it brought on _years_ of slightly less important bad luck events. The first happened moments later. A knock sounded at her door and she ended her call with her mom, meeting the assistant to the director. "Come to the Austin auditions to help pick him."

The assistant ran off after, not waiting on Ally. Now she didn't know her way to the exit let alone to a secluded private auditioning room. Quickly she was lost and stumbling in the stairwell. When her heel twisted and she literally flew over the railing of the last set of stairs, a golden-haired boy caught her, unceremoniously, of course, but he took the brunt of the fall. When they scrambled into an awkward sitting position, Laura was in his arms. Without a struggle, he climbed to his feet, grinning down at the shaken girl.

"Now I know the feeling," was the first words she'd heard from Ross Lynch's mouth, and that was something that could never change or be forgotten for the rest of their lives together.

Laura was so shaken up that she didn't have time to think of how weird the boy was. Also, she couldn't have cared too much. He was fucking gorgeous, albeit young. Blurting out, "What?" was all she could manage without looking like more of a total idiot. If she was staying in town then she really hoped on getting his number.

"Falling from heaven? It must have hurt a lot the first time," he smiled widely, as if making up that phrase was the best thing in his life. "You're lucky I was here this time around." Laura burst into a fit of giggles. This was probably the first and only time that horrible pick up line would ever come into play so smoothly. She found that quite hilarious. "I'm Ross Lynch."

Laura tried to stifle her giggles. "Laura Marano," she shook his hand and looked from his arms to the floor suggestively. He frowned slightly before getting the picture and setting her down. "Thank you so much, Ross, for saving my life." Okay she may have been fine but still. This was her way of flirting. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

He grinned. "So do I…if all things go well, maybe we'll run into each other some time."

 _Please yes,_ she thought, getting the full image of his body as she slowly drifted away. She sent him a smile and found the nearest exit, which happened to be _the_ exit – the one to the building. She had to circle around a whole extra time just to find the main entrance, but from there she could remember the way. And when she got into the audition room, guess who was sitting the chair across from her?

"Ross Lynch," Laura groaned, her heart stopping a full beat with dismay. She remembered distantly some of the producers few yet jarring words.

"No hints or even thoughts of dating _any_ costars, _especially '_ Austin!'"

. . .

Her second round of bad luck had been when their dressing rooms had been revealed to be adjacent to each other's. And Ally could hear his excited laughter and jokes the entire first week of work. All of his siblings and band mates came to celebrate his first huge role.

Ally felt not just left out but also jealous of how the good looks ran in his family. Of course he'd be that hot at such a young age! Look at his siblings!

But the real kicker was when the writers watched them rehearsing the next day. 'Ally' had yanked the corndog out of Austin's hand in the last scene they shot, and in this one she was screaming at him 'Don't touch my book!'

Apparently, though, Laura had stepped just a bit too close to Ross when she did so, and his face was angled down in an almost smirk. When they finished, Riker Lynch howled with laughter. "Boy! Producers, I can't _wait_ until you guys have them make the fuck out. This tension is going to be hell to hold back!"

"Tension?" Ross squeaked. "What tension?"

Rydel snorted, "First, you guys take ten shots with the damn corndog because Ross kept getting his bedroom eyes the moment Laura grabbed it, and then you two basically shared breaths when you yelled at each other."

Ross and Laura, who had agreed to be strictly friends and nothing more the moment he got the job, shared an embarrassed look. They turned to the Lynch siblings and said with more confusion than before, "Austin and Ally never fall for each other…"

They looked at the two stars as if they had committed murder. And the producers, with the owl ears they had, announced directly after that a huge plot change would be taking place in the next few days and to be prepared.

Guess whom they decided to make fall for each other?

. . .

Ross and Laura struggled as the slow sexual tension built. There wasn't much on film, even for a kid show, but it was absolute torture for Laura. Ross never showed much problem to it, but neither did she. Often she wondered how he did it. Ross and Laura were becoming the absolute best of friends already, and to Laura that completed the two key and almost only aspects of a relationship: being best friends and being sexually attracted to each other.

When her fourth unluckiest event occurred, it was when Austin and Ally shared their first kiss. Ross and Laura were a bit older. Before, they were on the verge of being pros at handling the sexual tension on screen and shutting it off until they found time to take care of their situations off screen. However, the day they filmed the kiss came too soon for Laura. She wasn't near prepared. And when his lips crashed onto hers, she never expected him to _devour_ her. He must have been thinking what she was thinking.

 _I'd better be good or he'll think I suck at kissing._

Of course, he was a boy. So it was probably more along the lines of, "This is my only chance to kiss Laura and I refuse to waste it."

Either way, his lips crashed onto hers with more intensity than was needed for this particular scene. This was about their mutual elation at her conquering her stage fear, and then the moment they both decided they liked each other for even the shortest of time to share a kiss. It was supposed to be an extended peck, with a little less awkwardness than squished together lips.

Instead, Ross started making out with Laura, totally out of character. He kissed like a regular teenaged kid – which was basically the opposite of what Disney liked to portray a sixteen year old. Laura, of course, kissed him back. Her hands instinctively tangled into his hair just as his fell to her ass. While he poked his tongue into the next kiss, licking along her lips, a loud bell rang. It took them just a little bit longer to jump apart. When they did, people surrounded them. They shoved sketches and instructions in their faces because they already had known how hard this would be. After all, Ross Lynch wasn't a shy guy and he loved making dirty comments and jokes any chance he got, so of course he'd do this.

" _A hair more than a peck!"_ the director shouted in their faces, voice rising with every word. Laura shared a look with Ross and they both burst into laughter.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ross held up his hands, grinning profusely. People seemed to calm down when he took a paper of instructions in his hands. Only Shelly, the director at the moment, stayed between them. Laura was still slightly breathless. "Can you blame me, Shell? I mean, look at her cute little lips."

Shelly rolled her eyes. "Yes, but her butt?" She looked purposefully to Laura. "He was _never_ directed to do that, just so you know. Please don't sue us – him you can sue."

And because Laura was feeling extra flirty today after a year or so of suppressing it, she said, "Believe me, I think he deserves a reward for that kiss."

Ross smirked with passion. Shelly stomped off, yelling for somebody to wipe the lipstick off of Ross's lips. They tried again but this time the only difference was that Laura accidentally let out a whimper.

"Ross did it! I can't control my body," she pointed at Ross, wiping spit off her face. He smirked pointedly, winking. And by the end of the day, Shelly settled. She had to change every camera angle and Laura into flats just so nobody could actually see a kiss. To Laura's disappointment, there was none, just their faces squished close together.

Her mom gave her hell when she saw the bloopers.

And most would call that a lucky event. However, the story changed right after that. So when they were done filming the many kisses, Ross excused himself, calling it quits for the day because his hair had been messed up beyond Austin's innocent look. It was true. Laura had little control of her hands when he was fucking her mouth with his tongue.

The director agreed with aggravation. Laura ran off in search of Ross. She didn't know why. Maybe she was going to throw her commitment to this show out the window by fucking him. Or maybe she was going to slap him. Either way, she stormed into his room five minutes after he did.

And she saw him and an extra going at it. Hard core. She had her dress on the floor and legs in the air as her back was on the table. Ross's head was right in the middle. The girl's eyes were closed, but Ross's head was angled so that he looked directly at Laura. He paused, eyes growing wide with a mixture of fear and grief. As her stomach lurched, she ran out of the dressing room and threw up in hers all over his jacket he'd left the other day. And Raini was sitting on the couch with a grim expression.

"You've got it bad, _chica,_ " she sighed and held Laura's hair back until she was done. Laura didn't know if she was talking about her feelings or her luck, but they both applied.

. . .

Ross and Laura got past that, of course. In the future episodes, Laura didn't have a problem holding Ross back now that she wanted to. All she had to do was picture him with his face, and more importantly his tongue, stuck in the bimbo's vagina. Then she'd take control and Ross would obey, forever guilty about the whole experience.

She didn't know if you could say she had moved on, but she had a couple of boyfriends, most of whom ended up staying short term, but they helped distract her from Ross's body. The two acted like little had happened between their friendship. If anything, they grew closer. She felt open enough to talk about her sex life, which then opened up a whole new level of dirty from Ross.

Towards the end of season 4, Laura could tell Ross thought something would happen between them. His eyes would always light up with a certain fire when she came around. He flirted a lot more, moving into the physical side of things as well. But Laura had known Ross for over almost five years now. She saw him go through girl after girl. And she knew that little voice inside her saying he'd be different for her was totally wrong.

But she ignored that voice just for one night. And that one night was the unluckiest night of her life.

She fucked Ross Lynch hard core in his mother's house.

First, he took Laura out to dinner, where they practically assaulted each other. She was decently sure she came in her two hundred dollar dress on the ride back. When she got home only to find her sister's car in the driveway, Ross made a U-turn.

"I'd take you back to my place," he said hesitantly, "but my family is in."

Laura could only think one thing. She was a little buzzed, but her biggest high was driving the car. "Rosssss," she whined, her hand inching towards his crotch. Ross groaned, biting his plump lip in thought.

She unzipped his jeans, rubbing his tent and trying to free him. "You can…stay in my guest house," he groaned. Her lips pressed a soft, subtle kiss on the top of his head when he said so.

When they got to his house, cars were everywhere. Lucky for Ross, he had a huge house with a pool and everything. They walked into his house, Laura going first, but just as she opened the front door, Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her behind a corner. "Your dress is stained, Laur!"

She paled and cursed. That brought on the attention of his family. Stormi came into the garage to welcome Ross and jumped at Laura. "Ross, you should have told me I was meeting a star today," she beamed and continued on to wrap her arms around Laura, who was stiff as a board. Ross gulped. He looked up to see Rocky, Rydel, and Riker all gaping at Laura: they saw the stain.

"Um, Mom meet Laura, and Laura-,"

"I'm Stormi, sweetheart," she grinned. "You know the rest of them, yes?"

Ross ran a hand through his hair nervously as he slowly shoved everyone inside. His eyes never left Laura's body as she was wrapped in numerous hugs. Riker came over to him while Stormi trapped Laura in a conversation. "Don't even try to say her drink spilled," he crossed his arms and shook his head knowingly. Ross grinned. Despite how tedious this situation was, he was always proud of his accomplishes, and especially this one.

"Don't tell them," Ross whispered. "Rydel has a mouth on her… We don't even know if we are legally allowed now that filming's done; it hasn't aired yet."

Riker clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I got you bro," he said before walking up to Laura. "Sweetheart, I think you spill wine or something on your dress. Rydel, give her some clothes."

Rydel laughed embarrassingly, as did Rocky and Ryland. Laura assumed it was because they were thinking the truth about it all. She took her shot, though. "Come on up," Rydel pulled Laura along. Five minutes later she was dressed in leggings and a tank top.

After hearing them all joke around, everyone headed towards bed. Ross showed her to her room, but he was back an hour later once everyone was officially asleep. Now, the guesthouse was mostly just a bed and bathroom all crammed into one space, but it had a bed.

And one thing led to another. Ross was fucking her hard, basically hard enough to be heard in his damn house.

So the next morning was probably the worst in her life. Rydel was snickering the whole time, insisting she could keep those clothes. Rocky and Riker couldn't make eye contact with Laura. Ryland kept asking her questions with a dirty implication to them. The worst by far was Stormi. She was very brutal on Ross. She'd hit him upside the head as much as she could. She kept on talking about how Ross needed to ask Laura out properly, right in front of Laura.

None of them hugged Laura when she left.

. . .

Ross, surprisingly, did ask her out. And she wanted to kill herself when she said they couldn't, not even under the radar. "We'd get caught. Even if we didn't get caught, we couldn't go anywhere with it, not publically. We have to wait until we both get out of the Disney spotlight or we'll be sued." He asked how she knew. "I already talked to my agent."

Now that was years ago. Since then, Laura and Ross were good yet distant friends. They never hooked up after the first time because it was so hard on both of them. She watched, again, how he brought home girl after girl, even on the nights where he was supposed to be the perfect Disney star. That was her second most unlucky event ever, but it was a long going one. That lasted _months._ It hurt over time, and most nights she'd sit in her bathtub and cry. Sometimes her sister would visit and it'd help, but overall she was a love-struck mess.

And on the last night they went out officially on Austin and Ally business, Ross and Laura had sex again.

. . .

That was the last time Laura had seen Ross. Laura ended it the morning after, so Ross jumped at the chance to go on tour with R5. It had been ten years since she'd seen him. Laura was in no mood to get to see him. She had dated many guys and had a three year long relationship even.

But Ross Lynch would always know her best.

And she was okay with that. She enjoyed keeping up with Ross through snap chat and facebook. She missed her best friend, but that's what they were finally back to. Before it had been held back in hopes of a relationship. She loved Ross, but like a brother, she'd insist.

However, she had one last unlucky event before she got to the good in life, but it was without a doubt her worst.

Granted, it was a bad idea for Vanessa and her sister to both try out for the role, but it wasn't like they expected for either of them to get the part. It was a movie. Neither of them was known for their stellar movie roles (let's not bring up _Bad Hairday_ , please). However, the audition was close and they both had time on their hands. So they tried out for the lead role.

Vanessa got it.

After years in the acting industry, not getting casted wasn't the most crushing thing in the world to Laura. Losing it to her sister might have been a little sting, but hearing she would have been casted had it not been for the leading male costar was Ross Lynch and that together they'd resemble Austin and Ally too much was simply a low blow.

Laura took a vacation. She spent nearly a year away with her family, friends, or really anyone she met because she simply could not be in LA while her sister played the love-struck fool for Ross Lynch.

After all, that was and always had been her job.

She was polite to her sister, still, and Vanessa understood when Laura didn't show up to the movie screening. Laura appreciated that more than anyone could understand, except maybe Vanessa. The girls were quite close, and Vanessa knew everything that went down between Laura and Ross years ago.

Ross got the brunt of the deal. Laura cut off most contact with him. She'd respond short and quick replies. It wasn't hard cutting somebody off when they only communicated online. She was assuming her sister either explained or Ross made his own assumptions based on Vanessa's actions.

So when the movie was said and over with, she thought she was in the clear. Two things prevented her from forgetting about that odd occurrence between her sister and Ross Lynch. The first was that Vanessa and her entire movie was nominated for an Oscar. That was something Laura would deal with; she'd have to go to the Oscars, but she wouldn't have to be near him. The second, however, was delivered in a form of a text.

 **So…Ross Lynch and I are kind of dating. I was going to tell you later when things got serious, but somebody took a photo and…please come over so you can yell and hate me in person – V**

Yep. That was the text she got. Not 'OMG I WAS NOMINATED FOR THE OSCARS!" just that she was basically casually fucking her long ago love.

Laura debated running off on another vacation, or moving across the country, but in the end she had a level head. She could try to be mature. She could try to listen to the whole story, if there even was much more explaining to do. She could try. If she failed…then, well, she wouldn't hate herself much because she _really, really_ wanted to fail and yank her sister's hair out.

Halfway to her sister's house, Laura broke down in tears. She didn't even know if this was bad luck at this point, but she didn't enjoy plotting her sister's murder, so she would name it bad luck until proven otherwise, which was what she was about to do. It hurt her more than all the months spent pining after Ross while he fucked random girls. It hurt more than the times she had to push him away to save their skin. It hurt more than the letter she read from him. He gave it to Laura the last time their hands touched, and that thought made her chest practically cave in on itself.

She wasn't aware of all these strong, forceful emotions that had obviously stirred and grew inside her chest over the course of ten years.

Laura sat in her sister's driveway for a good five minutes, trying and failing to appear to be in control of her emotions. She was so blindsided by her sister's betrayal, by both of their betrayals, that she didn't notice the third car in the driveway.

She turned her pain into a burning, passionate fury and threw open the front door without hesitation.

"Vanessa, you fucking bitch, get your slutty mouth has a shit ton of ass kissing to make up for this. Do you hear me? What were you fucking thinking? Why the hell -," Laura stopped short and nearly fell into the wall. Her walk of rage ended quickly at the sight of the blonde. Mouth falling open, every muscle in her body just stopped. It was amazing she could _breathe._

Vanessa was sitting on the counter behind him.

"Wow, Laur, you _still_ have the mouth of a sailor." Ross chuckled, the picture of ease as he leaned against the sidewall. Laura's eyes turned on him with an open mouth and eyes full of flames.

"Wow, Ross, still stupid enough to pull attention to yourself in the middle of a blood bath," Laura growled, not sure who she was more mad at now.

"It's not a blood bath."

"It's about to be!" She lunged across the room toward her sister, who pulled her legs up on the counter and began to _laugh._ Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and placed Laura gently on the opposite side of the room.

"Woah, woah. What's got your panties in a twist, sweetheart?" Ross spoke with amusement.

Vanessa, with a heavy sigh, hopped of the counter and walked toward them with her lollipop in mouth. "That'd be me." Growing up alongside her sister, she was used to her lack of interest in nearly every word. Ross clearly was used to it, but compared to Laura's every word filled with enthusiasm, the difference in the two sisters made him stumble a bit. "I told her we were dating," she shrugged and tossed the bottom of her lollipop in the trash.

Ross nearly choked. "Why would you tell her _that_?"

"To get her here and realize how fucking hung up she is on you. If that reaction proves anything… You're welcome. Now. A bubble bath is calling my name. No sex in my house. Thank you," she waved half heartedly and disappeared down the hall, Laura and Ross both staring at her with pure shock. Even knowing her sister her whole life, Laura never expected her to do such a bitch move on her own blood.

Timidly, Laura looked at Ross. His looks were only better in person than they'd been online or in magazines. She wrung her hands through her hair nervously. "So…you're not dating?"

Ross snorted, "Of course not."

Laura huffed, trying to capture her emotions. Vanessa, however bitchy it was, had the mind of their mom because her plan worked. There was no denying how not-over Laura was of Ross fucking Lynch.

"Oh."

Ross sat on the edge of the table thoughtfully. He looked Laura up and down, partly in lust but mainly out of curiosity. "It's been a while. I've missed you, Laura."

Her cheeks flushed and she forced a glare on her face. "You know you can't say that. It means something different to me."

Ross tilted his head with slight confusion. "I'm pretty sure I meant it that way."

Laura sighed. "Please don't start this, Ross."

"Why not?"

"Because! You know why!"

He pushed himself off the table, moving forward like a lion stalking its prey. When he was close enough for her to feel his heat, Laura whimpered into her mouth and fell back against the wall, breathing speeding up.

"I don't, though. You didn't want to get sued, so I figured after my tour we'd be in the clear. But then you fucking ditch my calls? Laura, you hid behind the bar when I ran into you at the Waffle House. It's been ten years. Give me a good reason to miss out on a chance to be with, possibly, the only girl I'll ever love."

Laura's eyes went wide as her pulse increased. It felt harder to breathe. "Y-you can't love me."

"I can because you love me," Ross growled, trapping her face between his hands as he pressed all his weight and anger into the wall. "And I'm tired of you denying it."

Laura shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. Maybe if she didn't see him, he'd disappear. She was wrong. "If I admit it then it's _real."_

A gentle hand caressed her chin and tilted her head upward. Her eyes fluttered open in fear and anticipation. "Baby, it's way past real."

His lips scorched hers with the intensity of waves slamming onto the beach of the Pacific. His hands had her body vibrating. His heart met hers in a dance beyond all fathom.

That was the day her luck changed.

And a year later, they were still together. A year later, she caught a break from her new series. A year later, Ross Lynch called her up on stage in Miami.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry Austin Moon?" he said, hands folded over his heart as he graciously kneeled on one knee. Laura's mouth dropped open and she kicked him in the balls. The thousands watching with held breaths all burst into laughter as Ross squeaked and struggled to remain upright. He stood and slung an arm around Laura. "What? Was it something I said?"

The crowd began chanting. "Say. Yes. Say. Yes."

Laura's heart was in her throat as Ross ran up the stage, did a back flip, and rolled onto one knee after. He held the microphone against his lips as he shouted, "LAURA MARANO, WILL YOU FINAL-FUCKING-LY MARRY ME?"

After that, she considered herself the luckiest girl alive, even if he insisted on R5 performing at the wedding. It was Ross Lynch. He got what he wanted, always, luck be damned.

* * *

 **Review! :)**


End file.
